Crush part 3
by xRaianx
Summary: One shot ending the crush series. Setoru is having trouble while training, which leads Sakura to start thinking about Sasuke's actions towards her when they were younger.


**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Mom."

"Yes Setoru... what is it?" Sakura looked up from the file she had been reading to her almost thirteen year old son, who just came into the kitchen. She hadn't seen much of him this last month, with the up coming jonin exam, Sasuke wanted him to at least try to participate, so he was continuously training but that didn't mean he couldn't come to her if he had a problem... which to her seemed like he did right now.

"It's probably nothing important but... while I've been training I've noticed this girl has been hanging around."

"A girl? Is she your age? Is she a kunoichi?" the questions just spilled from Sakura's lips in a rapid fashion, this was the first time every her oldest even mentioned about a girl and she wanted to know everything... he was growing up so fast.

"Um... I don't know if she's my age, but she is a kunoichi... from wind."

"Oh... do you think she maybe an opponent in the exam?" Sakura's hope started to dim, if she wasn't there to partake in the exam and she was just watching, that seemed slightly odd. And if she was going to be one of the participants and may even fight Setoru, it wouldn't be wise to allow her to watch him train. Setoru was the youngest shinobi taking the exam this year, so everyone was talking about him, it was only a matter of time before the other villages decided to check out the competition.

"I don't think so... I don't know her age, but she's definitely younger than me; possibly Shiori's age."

"Oh... is she bothering you? You could just politely ask her to leave."

"It's not that she's bothering me... it's just she's acting like Michie does when she's around brother. She blushes a lot, and every time I look at her she looks to the ground... I tried to talk to her once, she stuttered a few times then just ran off."

"Aw you have a fan sweetie. She's acting like Michie-chan because she likes you, it's natural, don't worry so much. I'm actually surprised it took this long, your father had a fan club when he started in the academy," Sakura glared thinking back to when all those girls who use to freak out every time Sasuke came into a room; it was quite childish behavior know that she thought back on it.

"Fan club, mother?"

"Oh yes, a bunch of the little girls in the village use to follow him around; cheer for him when we were practicing, buy him things... stuff like that. He liked the attention at first, seeing as how your uncle got most of it from your grandfather at home... it was nice that someone other than your grandmother was there to praise him. But when the clan was taken out he pulled away from everyone, and didn't want to be the center of attention; his new dark attitude attrached more girls to him."

"Were you one of these fan girls mother?" Setoru tried not to smirk when his mother began to blush.

"I will be honest, yes I was. I thought he was cute and his new 'I don't care about anything' attitude intrigued me, but at the time I didn't understand he was in pain... I didn't know it was until the forest of death during our first chunin exam, when I watched him give everything he had to protect uncle Naruto and me, was when I realized there wasn't going to be a fairy tale ending with him. But even after seeing him in his darkest hour, or his weakest moment, I still loved him; I was the only one that did, and I guess hi saw that too."

"Aa."

"Look, if she bothers that much while you're training, just ask her nicely not to hang around; if she ever builds up the courage to talk to you, don't shoot her down right away, remember your manners," Sakura remembered what it was like to try and talk to Sasuke as a child, to this day she still hasn't told him how much it hurt her every time he shot her down.

"Yes mom, and thank you."

"You're welcome, and can you go find your brother and sister? They went to check out the other competitors in the exam, dinner will be ready soon." Setoru gave a slight nod, then left the room to do as she asked.

* * *

As he was leaving a similar, yet stronger chakra, entered her range of sense; she smiled even before she felt her husband's strong arms circled her waist.

"So... how much of that conversation did you hear?"

He buried his face in her neck and watched as her hands moved over the tomatoes she was cutting. "Enough."

"Oh yeah?"

She cut up a few more before he spoke again. "Enough to know what you said was true anyway. You were the last one to join the group; and after we became teammates you did try and prove you were different. I just wasn't in the mood to acknowledge it at the time."

Sakura smacked his hand away from the slowly growing pile of tomato wedges, "Well I'm glad you at least noticed by then, other wise all hope was lost; stop trying to steal a piece, they're for dinner."

"Hn. I have to say I'm surprised you waited all that time for me to come back though."

"What do you mean I waited? I wasn't waiting for you! And Naruto dragged you home, unwilling might I add, don't think for a minute I didn't see the black eye you gave him. And did you forget so quickly that I was dating Kiba at the time?"

"Hn... that doesn't count."

"Why not!?"

Knowing he wasn't going to get a tomato while she was watching them so closely, Sasuke decided to sit at his place at the table; to continue the conversation a safe distance away from his slowly becoming angry wife and the sharp kitchen knives. "Because nothing happened between the two of you; you wouldn't even let him kiss you. I knew it wouldn't last so I waited. If the kids hadn't shown up it would have taken longer; but it still would have happened."

"You're so sure of that? What happen if I decided to marry him?"

"I wouldn't have let that happen."

"Do I hear Sasuke-kun's jealous side coming out again?"

He really hated when she added the suffix back to his name, it was as if they were dating again rather than husband and wife for fourteen years. "Hn."

"Dare I think that you actually liked me even when we were kids and you said I was annoying?"

"Like you're being now?"

"You did, didn't you? Come to think of it... that would explain why you were always the first one trying to protect me when we were on missions."

"No I wasn't."

"The first major mission out of the village with Tazuna the bridge builder, when those assassins attacked us, you jumped in front of me."

"Technically Kakashi was the one to stop them."

"And when we were in the forest of death, when we encountered Orochimaru, you stabbed yourself with a kunai to get moving and get us out of there before he killed us."

"Instinct."

"And after you woke up from getting the curse mark, you went after that sound guy and broke his arms for hitting me."

"Adrenaline."

"And Naruto told me you were the first one to attack Gaara after he pinned me to the tree with his sand."

"That was stupid on your part for trying to protect me."

"Uh huh... and afterwards you were really upset that I praised Naruto for saving me."

"I was mad that he was stronger than me at the time."

"And... the night you left, even if it was by accident and you were trying to push me away, you still talked to me. I was the only one you said goodbye too; and when you knocked me out you could have left me on the street, but you put me on the bench instead."

"... Hn."

"And I was the only one you didn't attack when we met up at the sound base three years later."

"I only went after Dobe to seal the fox back up, Sai and you were the ones that attacked me remember?"

"Oh... but still after Yamato-sensei blocked your attack you could have come after me and you didn't."

"Hn."

With now only grunts as responses, Sakura knew she won that agruement, but she wasn't one to flaunt her winnings. "Even if you won't say it out loud, I know your actions are what really count and you did like me when we were younger." She didn't say anymore when as she went back to chopping up vegetables, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

"... Hn."

Sakura just smiled and shook her head, _'He'll never change.'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: I was watching the last episodes of shippuuden... it never dawned on me how a like Kakashi's team was with Naruto's team... Obito was just like the blonde, and they all looked similar too, which was weird. It's like history repeating itself, Kakashi should have seen it coming. And the story started out as Setoru's girl problem, but ended as Sasuke's secret crush on Sakura, coz come on, if he didn't like then he wouldn't have done all the stuff he did in the show.**

**Reviews for 'History lesson':  
**Dreams of the future  
**Keep it up!**


End file.
